Squares Have Never Been So Deadly
by Koka Kola Kid
Summary: Happiness. Something that left Kagome Higurashi's life a long time ago. Stuck in a relationship which is going nowhere, she decides to add fun into her dull life. Fun...in the form of a deadly love square. Inu/Kag - Ses/Kag - Kou/Kag


**A/N: Ello guys. Sorry for not finishing my LXLight fanfic, I have a serious case of writer's block with that. I will try and update it soon :)**

**Anyway!**

**Recently started watching Inuyasha AGAIN. (Picked up from episode 48)**

**So yeah xD I am aiming to finish the series and not disown it xD**

**Here is my little fanfic about it, please R&R :D Makes me write more.**

**I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, it would be some kind of porno.**

**Good night :D**

**Speech - " "**

**Thoughts - ' '**

* * *

A backup.

A person to run to.

A person who lingered in the background, only used so she could prove to herself that she was wanted.

He was nothing but a test dummy, quickly discarded when she proved to herself what she no longer knew.

It had started out like any other night, any other fight. Inuyasha, choosing to say the least convenient thing at the least convenient time. A bad day at work for her, the usual fight for him. Kagome Higurashi, the lead role in our tale, had experienced a sour day at work. Nothing new, this usually happened most weeks. Inuyasha would comfort her (or, at least, tried to) and then he would make things better – with some "playtime". An hour after spilling her disaster out to Inuyasha, Kagome packed her things and left.

Could you call it leaving? Moving on?

No, she only packed enough things to last her for a night.

Normally, the fight would occur, and then hours later, they would end up snuggling in bed. But, you see, the routine changed – rather dramatically – over the past month.

The fights would end up with Kagome or Inuyasha, who ever gave up first, leaving then returning the next night.

What was Kagome angry about? Not even I, the storyteller, the narrator, knows.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

Rain bounced off the ground, dripping silently from the tree's overhead.

A walk through the park, just what I needed to clear my mind. I thought about calling Sango, but she might be sleeping. It was 2am, and most normal people were asleep.

Thoughts of Inuyasha flashed through my mind, escaping from the small corner I had confined them too. 'Lazy bastard' I thought, gritting my teeth. I done everything for him, everything I could think off, everything possible. Yet this is how he treated me…as if I was an unwanted animal.

_Unwanted._

It hit me. I was unwanted. Had I already known this, yet refused to acknowledge it? Who knows.

The rain was already soaking me through to the skin, and I finally felt the cold shivers crawling over me. I had been too lost in thought to realise.

The apartment was a good hour or so away, and the rain had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Being 1am, the only available place I could go was a bar. Luckily, there was one only 15 minutes away.

Storming through the rain, I walked as fast as I could so that the shivers would hopefully cease. Minutes passed, and I managed to decipher the lettering for one of the available bars through the trees. The pathway still carried on round, but if I managed to run through the area of small trees and shrubs, I would be directly there.

The bar was warm and welcoming. People, smiles covering their faces, lounged around on any available space. Pulling up at the bar, I quickly ordered a drink. Although the place seemed friendly enough, I was scared.

I was alone, in the middle of the night, with nothing but a dress and short jacket on. I wasn't exactly in the best position.

The bartender slid 2 drinks into my view, one of which I had ordered.

"Excuse-"

"From him." he muttered, tossing a look at a man 6 bar stools away from me.

He was tall, from what I could tell, with long silvery hair draping down his back. A faint smile lingered on his lips.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled, blushing. I wasn't used to this sort of thing, and I didn't need another problem on hand. Inuyasha and I, when we had our happy times, spent it indoors. We never once went out together, mostly due to Inuyasha's overly protective nature. I felt sorry for any man who threw a glance at me.

"Hello there."

I jumped, spilling a fairly large amount of my drink over me.

"Crap…" I mumbled, frantically scrubbing at my dress.

"Here."

I finally looked up to see the man from earlier, the one who had supposedly bought me that drink, standing beside me with a pile of tissues.

"Thanks." I said, beginning to wipe at my newly stained dress.

He slid into the available stool beside me, ordering another batch of drinks for us.

'Damnit…why did I come in here.'

"Gone for a trek in the rain?"

"Oh, yes, my apartment is a few minutes away from here."

"Really? You must surely like this place."

"Well, we all need a break every now and again."

"A break from someone?"

I hid my face, still scrubbing away. The stain had dried minutes ago, but it was a distraction – a way for me to figure out how to get out of here.

Without my troublesome guest.

"Well…I wouldn't say that, no."

"Most women here are in that situation – running away from their problems, to have a night of fun."

"Yeah, this place is the hot spot for fun."

He laughed, his golden eyes lighting up.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't yet introduced myself. I blame it on these." He held up his drink and chuckled. "My name is Sesshomaru."

"Kagome."

"What a fine name for such a exquisite flower."

"You really are a charmer."

"Aren't we all?"

I laughed, sipping my drink. He seemed nice enough, apart from the minor flirting.

"Most people here, they live lonely lives. Even I. That's why we come here, to have fun, to chat to others and forget the pain of that life that awaits us as soon as we walk back through the door."

I studied him closely. He was rather muscular, his eyes seemed to light up when he talked. A small smile lingered on his face, as he stared into nothingness. As if he was watching a private comedy show in his head.

"Your right, Sesshomaru. I suppose I could fit into that."

"Mmm…?" He turned round, facing me directly. His eyes wandered over my face, searching.

"I had a fight with my partner."

I expected his smile to vanish, but it still lingered there.

"Of course, someone has already stolen my flower's heart. Shame."

"My heart is where it always was."

"Ah…so he hasn't yet stole it?"

I thought things over quickly. Why had I admitted that? Of course, the matter crossed my mind daily, but I pushed it to the back. I may not have been happy, at least, the happiest I could be. But it was alright, bearable.

"I suppose so."

"Ah…my poor flower. I hate to see such beauty wilt away."

I was aware of the blush that stayed on my cheeks throughout the whole situation, but he seemed so…nice. I could easily talk to him, keep my mind off things.

"Flower's were born with beauty, beauty that needs to be cared for, my sweet."

"Huh…?" I tried to figure out what he meant, but I just couldn't get it.  
Laughing, he leaned closer.

"Flower's are always the subject of such interest, everyone wants to be involved in the caring of them."

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand."

"Sweet…when flower's wilt, what do they need?"

"Uh…water for a start."

"Exactly. And how do they get water."

"The clouds?" I asked, blushing more.

"Yes, rain clouds. But sometimes the rain won't come in time. When it finally does, the flower will be dead."

"I really don't understand-"

"Kagome, flower's need water. Sometimes the rain – their partner – can't give them that. That's when I…come in."

I was speechless. A one night stand. That's what he was aiming for.

"I…you pervert." I mumbled, standing up and throwing a few notes into the bartender's hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, spinning my around.

"Get away from me."

"I'm extremely sorry."

"Whatever, player."

He chuckled. "I can tell that something is troubling you, Kagome. I can tell, there's a large amount of pain in your eyes."

"So you just wanted to make me happy? Yeah, yeah."

"Actually, yes."

"I've heard it all before – you pretend to be a sad, lonely prince, we spend a night together, then you dump me the next day. Great, I'm not dumb."

"Brains and beauty…I'm thoroughly impressed."

_"Get lost."_

"I'm extremely sorry, once again. Even if you simply want to share a coffee, or a walk in the park, call me." He slid a small crumpled piece of paper into my hand, then walked back into the bar.

I stood there, in the middle of the street, the rain only a light drizzle, with the phone number of a man who wanted to engage in a one night stand with me.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

"Inuyasha?" I called softly, turning my key in the lock and entering the apartment. It smelled like lilies, most of the time anyway, but today it gave off the slight scent of beer.

_'Great, he's been partying.'_

Peeping into our bedroom, I saw him asleep. Bottles were lined up beside the bed, all empty.

"Looks like I have a lovely little welcome home mess to clean up. Fabulous."

I made my way into the kitchen, trying to ignore the leftover food lying on the counter.

Kneeling down, I took a sponge and started frantically cleaning a stain on the tiled floor.

"A great way to start the day." I muttered, cursing silently.

I heard the patter of feet against the wooden floors.

_'The best has awoken.'_

"Kagome, your back, good."

"Good morning…dear."

"We ran out of eggs, could you pop out and get some?"

I stopped scrubbing.

"Inuyasha…I've just came in."

"I've just woken up."

"It's not my fault that you went to bed late."

"It's not my fault you left."

I laughed, holding onto the counter and pulling myself up.

"You're a joke, you know that? A living, breathing, walking joke."

"I only asked for eggs!"

"Get them yourself! Because of you, I had to leave last night, and stay with Sango. She was supposed to be celebrating her anniversary, but she couldn't, because I had to stay there!"

"That's hardly my fault!"

"Yes it is! You should have left, but your not manly enough to do that. Even though half of this apartment belongs to me!"

"Sango is your friend, she should take you in."

"That's not the point! I come in here, expecting a welcome home. What do I get? A mess! A mess that I have supposed to now clean up because you and your lazy ass can't!"

"Act your age, women belong in the kitc-"

My hand slapped him hard on the cheek. He stumbled back, his head down. I could see him breathing heavily, trying to stop himself from erupting.

"Kagome…I-"

I turned, grabbed my purse, and walked out.

I could hear him, feel him, running behind me, shouting, pleading, begging.

"Kagome, wait!"

"Inuyasha…just go."

"But bab-"

"Just go. I need time."

He hung his head in defeat, slouching against the wall.

Was he crying? I couldn't tell. I was halfway down the stairs by now.


End file.
